London Buses route N9 (current)
History 25 February 1994: New route, Trafalgar Square to Kingston via Piccadilly Circus, Hyde Park Corner, Knightsbridge, Kensington, Hammersmith, Fulham Palace Road, Putney Bridge, Putney Common, Barnes, Sheen Lane, East Sheen, Richmond, then alternating via either Twickenham, Fulwell and Teddington, or via Petersham and Ham. This route replaced route N65 in its entirety and route N92 between Trafalgar Square Kingston. 8 March 1997: Extended from Trafalgar Square to Aldwych. 28 June 1997: Routeing standardised so that all journeys run via Fulwell. 24 November 2000: Rerouted between Putney Bridge and East Sheen to run via Putney High Street, Upper Richmond Road and Barnes Common (withdrawn section partly replaced by new N22). 29 November 2001: Withdrawn between Hammersmith and Kingston, but instead extended via Turnham Green, Brentford, Isleworth, Hounslow, Cranford and Heathrow North to Heathrow Central, replacing route N97 (withdrawn section replaced by route N10 between Hammersmith and Richmond, and route N22 between Richmond and Kingston). 27 March 2008: Extended from Heathrow Central to Heathrow Terminal 5 via Compass Centre and Western Perimeter Road. 25 February 2012: Rerouted between Trafalgar Square and Green Park to run via Pall Mall and St James's Street. Operators The following companies have operated services on route N9: *London United: 25 February 1994-present Garages Route N9 has been operated from the following garages: *Stamford Brook (V): 25 February 1994-8 November 1996 *Hounslow (AV): 9 November 1996-present Route description - list of stops Route departing Aldwych * Aldwych / Somerset House * Savoy Street * Bedford Street * Charing Cross Station * Trafalgar Square * Pall Mall / St James's Palace * Green Park Station * Green Park / Constitution Hill * Hyde Park Corner Station * Knightsbridge Station / Harrods * Knightsbridge Barracks * Prince of Wales Gate * Exhibition Road * Royal Albert Hall * Palace Gate * Kensington Palace * High Street Kensington Station * Phillimore Gardens * Kensington High Street / Earls Court Road * Warwick Gardens * Kensington Olympia Station * North End Road * Brook Green * Latymer Court * Hammersmith Broadway * Hammersmith Bus Station * Kings Mall Shopping Centre * Hammersmith Town Hall * Ravenscourt Park Station * Ravenscourt Park * Goldhawk Road * Stamford Brook Bus Garage *Chiswick Lane *Chiswick Police Station *Turnham Green Church *Chiswick Road *Gunnersbury Station *Power Road *Brentford Fountain Leisure Centre *Kew Bridge Station *The Musical Museum *Watermans Centre *Goat Wharf *Brentford County Court *Brentford Magistrates Court *Brent Lea *Syon Lane *Busch Corner *The Green School *Turnpike Way *Wood Lane *Linkfield Road *Isleworth Station *West Thames College *Star Road *Bridge Road *Hounslow Bus Station *Fairfields Road *Treaty Centre *Bell Road / Bell Corner *St Michael & St Martin Church *Wellington Road North *St Paul's Church *Hounslow West Station *Great West Road *Henlys Roundabout *Rectory Road *Cranford Library / The Parkway *The Avenue *Waye Avenue *Craneswater *Oxford Avenue *Harlington Corner *Mondial Way *Nene Road *Heathrow Central Bus Station *Nelson Road *Heathrow Terminal 5 Route departing Heathrow Terminal 5 *Heathrow Terminal 5 *Newbury Road / Compass Centre *Heathrow Central Bus Station *Nene Road *Bolton's Lane *New Road *Harlington Corner *Nobel Drive *Oxford Avenue *Craneswater *Waye Avenue *The Avenue *The Parkway *Rectory Road *Henlys Roundabout *Great West Road *Hounslow West Station *St Paul's Church *Wellington Road North *St Michael & St Martin Church *The Bell *Treaty Centre *Hounslow High Street *Hounslow Bus Station *Bridge Road *Star Road *Thornbury Road *West Thames College *Isleworth Station *Linkfield Road *Wood Lane *Turnpike Way *The Green School *Busch Corner *Syon Lane *Beech Avenue *Brent Lea *Market Place *Brentford County Court *Watermans Centre *The Musical Museum *London Museum of Water and Steam *Kew Bridge Station *Brentford Fountain Leisure Centre *Oxford Road North *Gunnersbury Station *Chiswick Road *Turnham Green Church *Clifton Gardens *Chiswick Police Station *Chiswick Lane *Stamford Brook Bus Garage *Goldhawk Road / Young's Corner *Ravenscourt Park *Ravenscourt Park Station *Dalling Road *Lamington Street *Iffley Road *Hammersmith Station / Hammersmith & City Line *Hammersmith Bus Station *Latymer Court *Brook Green *North End Road *Kensington Olympia Station *Holland Road *Warwick Gardens *Kensington High Street / Earls Court Road *Phillimore Gardens *High Street Kensington Station *Kensington Palace *Palace Gate *Queen's Gate *Royal Albert Hall *Prince Of Wales Gate *Rutland Gardens *Knightsbridge Station *Hyde Park Corner Station *Old Park Lane / Hard Rock Cafe *Green Park Station *Pall Mall / St James's Palace *Trafalgar Square *Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Station *Southampton Street / Covent Garden *Aldwych / Drury Lane Route record - list of roads traversed Route departing Aldwych Strand, Trafalgar Square, Cockspur Street, Pall Mall, St. James's Street, Piccadilly, Duke of Wellington Place, Grosvenor Place, Knightsbridge, Kensington Road, Kensington High Street, Hammersmith Road, Butterwick, Hammersmith Bus Station, Butterwick, Queen Caroline Street, King Street, Chiswick High Road, Chiswick Roundabout, Chiswick High Road, Kew Bridge Road, Brentford High Street, London Road, Hounslow High Street, Hanworth Road, Grove Road, Bell Road, Bath Road, Henlys Roundabout, Bath Road, Waggoners Roundabout, Bath Road, Nene Road, Nene Road Roundabout, East Ramp, Tunnel Road East, Heathrow Vehicle Tunnel (East), Inner Ring East, Heathrow Central Bus Station, Inner Ring West, Heathrow Vehicle Tunnel (West), Tunnel Road West, West Ramp, Northern Perimeter Road, Western Perimeter Road, Wellington Road Route departing Heathrow Terminal 5 Wellington Road, Wayfarer Road, Whittle Road, Western Perimeter Road, Northern Perimeter Road, Nelson Road, Newbury Road, Newport Road, Northern Perimeter Road, Nene Road, Nene Road Roundabout, East Ramp, Tunnel Road East, Heathrow Vehicle Tunnel (East), Inner Ring East, Heathrow Central Bus Station, Inner Ring West, Heathrow Vehicle Tunnel (West), Tunnel Road West, West Ramp, Northern Perimeter Road, Newport Road, Bath Road, Waggoners Roundabout, Bath Road, Henlys Roundabout, Bath Road, Hounslow West station forecourt, Bath Road, Steve Biko Way, Staines Road, Grove Road, Hanworth Road, Hounslow High Street, London Road, Brentford High Street, Kew Bridge Road, Chiswick High Road, Chiswick Roundabout, Chiswick High Road, King Street, Studland Street, Glenthorne Road, Beadon Road, Hammersmith Road, Hammersmith Bus Station, Hammersmith Road, Kensington High Street, Kensington Road, Knightsbridge, Hyde Park Corner, Piccadilly, St. James's Street, Pall Mall, Cockspur Street, Trafalgar Square, Strand, Aldwych Timetable information First bus from Aldwych to Hounslow: 0005 (2330 Sundays, 2400 weekends) First bus from Aldwych to Heathrow: 0005 (2330, 2400 weekends) First bus from Hounslow to Heathrow: 0025 (0021 weekends) First bus from Heathrow: 2355 (2335 Sundays) First bus from Hounslow to Aldwych: 2300 (2223 Sundays, 2249 weekends) Last bus from Aldwych to Hounslow: 0630 (0705 weekends) Last bus from Aldwych to Heathrow: 0530 (0520 Fridays, 0650 Saturdays) Last bus from Hounslow to Heathrow: 0622 (0609 Fridays, 0742 Saturdays) Last bus from Heathrow: 0455 (0530 weekends) Last bus from Hounslow to Aldwych: 0528 (0604 weekends) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London United Category:Stamford Brook (V) Category:Hounslow (AV) Category:Buses serving Aldwych Category:Buses serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses serving Knightsbridge Category:Buses serving Kensington Category:Buses serving Hammersmith Category:Buses serving Chiswick Category:Buses serving Kew Category:Buses serving Brentford Category:Buses serving Isleworth Category:Buses serving Hounslow Category:Buses serving Hounslow West Category:Buses serving Cranford Category:Buses serving Harlington Corner Category:Buses serving Heathrow Central Category:Buses serving Heathrow Terminal 5 Category:Buses formerly serving Fulham Category:Buses formerly serving Putney Category:Buses formerly serving Barnes Category:Buses formerly serving East Sheen Category:Buses formerly serving Richmond Category:Buses formerly serving Twickenham Category:Buses formerly serving Fulwell Category:Buses formerly serving Teddington Category:Buses formerly serving Petersham Category:Buses formerly serving Ham Category:Buses formerly serving Kingston Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Kensington and Chelsea Category:Buses serving London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Buses serving London Borough of Hounslow Category:Buses serving London Borough of Hillingdon Category:Routes started in 1994